femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Goodnight (See No Evil)
Margaret Goodnight aka Margaret Gayne (Cecily Polson) was the secondary villainess of the 2006 film See No Evil. She was introduced as a woman involved with a museum known for renovating historical landmarks, with her first appearance having her greeting officers Frank Williams and Hannah Anders as they brought a group of eight prison inmates (Christine Zarate, Kira Vanning, Michael Montross, Tyson Simms, Zoe Warner, Melissa Beudroux, Richie Bernson, and Russell Wolf) to an abandoned hotel to help clean and convert it into a homeless shelter. Margaret initially appeared to be a kindly and hospitable woman, welcoming her new volunteers and giving them a tour of the hotel, along with the rules of their three-day stay. The film's progression revealed that a savage serial killer Frank encountered in the past was hiding out in the hotel and intent on killing everyone in the hotel, capturing Richie and killing Hannah before Margaret and Frank became aware of his presence when they saw him dragging Kira into the kitchen dumbwaiter after impaling her with a hook. Margaret stayed behind while Frank and Kira went to find the others, and after Frank was killed by the man, Kira began working to try to rescue Kira, who was held captive by the killer. The film's climax has Kira hiding after hearing someone entering the room where Kira was being held in a cage, with Margaret entering the room wielding a pistol. While Kira was initially relieved under the belief thath Margaret had come to rescue her, Margaret furiously asking the killer why Kira was still alive and referring to her as a "whore" led to a shocking reveal: Margaret was the killer's mother, and the mastermind behind his killing spree. As revealed through flashbacks, the killer (whose name was revealed to be Jacob Goodnight) had suffered immense abuse at the hands of Margaret, who was a religious zealot who tormented Jacob by aggressively showering her son and locking him in a cage with pornographic magazines, expressing disgust at Jacob being aroused by the pictures and telling him that the women had "sin" in their eyes. Another flashbacks showed that the evil Margaret had tied a teenage girl (presumably Jacob's girlfriend) to a bed and angrily proclaimed to Jacob--who she had sitting in a corner--that she had sin in her eyes, even forcing him to look at one of her eyes after pulling it out. Margaret's abuse led Jacob to become a serial killer known for removing his victims' eyes, with Frank shooting him in the back of the head after discovering one of his surviving victims during a call, doing so after Jacob killed his partner and severed one of Frank's hands with his axe. Four years later, sometime prior to the film's present events, Margaret stumbled across a newspaper article about Frank and decided to lure him to the hotel in order to kill him in revenge for shooting Jacob, viewing the prisoners he brought there (specifically Kira, who she viewed as sinful for her tattoos) as a "bonus" and using the hotel as a means of faciliating her son's murder spree due to believing hotels attracted sinners. After her villainous reveal, Margaret attempted to goad Jacob into killing Kira, only for her son to tearfully refuse. Margaret then attempted to kill Kira with her pistol, with the deranged villainess proclaiming that she "wouldn't fail God". Margaret was grabbed and disarmed by Jacob, who blasted her son as an "ungrateful bastard" while ordering him to let her go. Flashbacks of his abusive childhood with Margaret brought Jacob to tears as he claimed he did "see the evil" before throwing his psychotic mother at the wall, where she was fatally impaled through the eye by an exposed metal spike. Quotes *"I'd like you to tell me. Why is that whore still alive?" (Margaret's statement after first seeing Jacob; the start of her reveal as a psychotic villainess) *(Kira: "Why here?") What better place to do God's work? The hotel caters deviants, sinners, and the ones that hear voices. There's only one voice to hear, and that's the voice of God." (Margaret revealing why she used the hotel to faciliate her son's serial killing spree) Gallery Margaret Goodnight Reveal.png|Margaret's villainous reveal Margaret Goodnight Corpse.png|Margaret after being killed by Jacob Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Killed By Relative Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Skewered